


Found Him

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Inspired by a post from r/noregrets: Hermann catches Newt watching a video by himself...





	Found Him

When Hermann awoke in the middle of the night, Newt was not in the bed; even in the darkness, under heaps of blankets, Hermann immediately sensed his absence. This was not a cause for immediate concern: he probably just had to use the bathroom, or get a glass of water. Hermann decided he would try to not fall back asleep, so that when Newt came back, Hermann could cuddle up to him, and they could spoon.

Several minutes went by, however, and Newt did not return. Hermann was wide awake now, and beginning to worry a little. He slipped out of bed, put on his bathrobe, and stepped through the open bedroom door. He saw then that Newt was in the darkened living room, sitting on the sofa. Hermann paused in the doorway, ten feet behind him, trying to discern from there what was going on.

There were no lights on, but Newt's face was illuminated by his laptop. Hermann's first thought was that Newt was watching porn. Why else would he come out here? If it _hadn't_ been something he didn't want Hermann to know he was looking at, he could have stayed in bed and watched it with headphones on. Hermann couldn't help but feel a bit peeved about this, but he wasn’t about to scold Newt for it. After all, Newt had a right to have a little time to himself, and he was being as polite about it as it was possible to be.

His curiosity satisfied, if to a disappointed end, Hermann was about to turn around and sneak back to bed before he was noticed. But just at that moment, he swore he heard Newt whispering, then some other noises. At this distance, he could not be certain, but a pang of fear consumed him: was Newt video-chatting with someone? Someone he didn't want Hermann to know about? They had many friends overseas, but chats with them at odd hours were not conducted secretly, in the dark, like this.

Hermann crept closer, needing to satisfy his curiosity about what was going on. He didn't _want_ to know, but he _had_ to. His heart raced, and he began to sweat, thinking about what would happen if he found out that Newt was having some sort of affair. Their whole world would change, irrevocably. In the blink of an eye, Hermann found himself needing to decide what he would do, how he would go on, if the worst was revealed. But there was no turning back now.

Hermann got just close enough so that he could see over Newt's shoulder what was on his screen. It was not, in fact, a chat window, but a videorecording, just a shaky, amateurish video taken with a phone.

In the video, Newt was pulling back the covers on a slightly annoyed Hermann. Hermann remembered when this had happened: they were staying in a hotel, and Newt had rudely woken Hermann up by poking a phone in his face. He was now seeing this event from the camera's point of view: himself, with bleary eyes and mussed hair, weakly trying to get Newt to leave him alone, and Newt refusing, on the grounds that Hermann was too cute. Newt then held the phone at arm's length, and kissed Hermann on the cheek, then on the forehead. Hermann couldn't help but giggle, and Newt grinned with pride.

"Mission complete," he said to the camera, and the video ended. Then it looped. Hermann was now seeing the moments preceding his unasked-for wake-up call: Newt was standing in a corner filming the room, and at the center of it, the king-size bed, which was piled with thick comforters, and pillows so overstuffed they were nearly spherical. Newt was narrating to the camera, whispering, but with urgency.

"I'm kind of freaking out right now, because I lost Hermann. The pillows and blankets are so fluffy in this hotel room, he just...disappeared into them. I don't know if I'll ever get him back. He might be in another dimension now. Let's see if I can find him." Now the video was back where it had been when Hermann had caught his first glimpse: Newt lifting the comforter to reveal Hermann's sleepy face.

Sitting on the sofa, oblivious to Hermann’s presence, Newt watched the video to the end again, then tracked back just to the part where Hermann first appeared. He did this several more times, sometimes chuckling at the video, sometimes rocking a little from side to side, overwhelmed by how adorable he found Hermann.

Hermann silently put a hand over his mouth. Newt had snuck out of bed in the middle of the night to watch a video of _him_.

Everything tight in Hermann's throat and chest relaxed, and he closed his eyes with relief at what Newt was _not_ doing. As for what he _was_ doing, it was so oddly sweet, Hermann could barely process it, so he just stepped backwards out of the room and made his way back to bed. He crawled under the covers, but as he tried to settle in, he realized that he was brimming with adrenaline after his brief panic, and he knew there was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep in the state he was in. He laid there in the dark for a short while, then rolled out of bed again, went to the door, and called into the living room, "Newton, darling, what are you doing out there? Come back to bed, I miss you."

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense


End file.
